Meeting Again For Th first time
by Nevar216
Summary: Inuayasha and Sesshoumaru find themself reminiscing about the past, enemies, friend and the woman they’ve both come to love.I had to rewrite this one I hope that you like it. It stared out a oneshot but ended up a 5 chapter story and is now Complete. AND
1. They had told themselves

**Meeting Again ForThe First Time**

**Author notes:**

( ) Mean when someone is thinking to them selves.

"..." mean when no one has any thing to say or to reply or statement made by someone else.

" " means that someone is talking.

' ' means that some is thinking something or thinking to themselves.

I had to take this one down and do it again ever one told me it was good but didn't fallow it to well. It was a one shot at first but when I got it I just couldn't stop I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha by products. I also don't own any of the loving character.

**Chapter 1 They had told themselves **

They had told themselves that they wouldn't get involved yet, it was too soon. They tried to live their lives even when they realized they where fast coming up on the time Kagome was born in. Even so the wish wouldn't work until the designated time. It was hard to stay away, for Inuyasha especially he had a deeper bond with Kagome. At least that was his excuse when Sesshoumaru had to drag him away from Kagome's family shrine.

"Inuyasha she hasn't even been born yet." Sesshoumaru would try to tell him.

"Don't you think I know that I was just visiting no one well know."

"You're playing a real dangerous game Inuyasha, Kagome has yet to be born, if you had been observed by anyone in her family it could have serious repercussion on the past."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and if I went back and killed my father I would still be here."

"That's if you went back and killed your 'Grandfather'."

"Whatever mister smart ass."

Sesshoumaru sighed how was he going to finish medical school and keep Inuyasha out of trouble. He didn't know how they stayed together all these year. He thought on that for a moment. Yes, Kagome is what kept them together. The prospect of her anyway.

"You didn't even use a concealing spell your just getting sloppy it's like you want to be seen."

"What would be so bad if Kagome's mother knows us, if I remember she liked me you know. I was always welcome in their house."

"You'd have to explain yourself now and then the past you would have to explain. You'd have to tell her about every thing. That would give her time to worry then when time comes she won't let Kagome anywhere near the well. Again Kagome's not even born or thought about yet you might make her change her mind about having children. She's a child herself she's barely out of high school."

"God, you're like a record, okay I'll us the spell."

"No, just stay away all together, besides you have exams to study for."

Sesshoumaru said sternly picking up a book chucking it at him. It was hard at first getting Inuyasha to think more about his future. For the first 300 years he would roam around doing nothing. He was too depressed about choosing Kikyou, over Kagome one of the biggest mistakes he's known Inuyasha to make and he has lived with his brother for 470 plus years. He only finally got through to him about 30 or so years ago.

It had been a slow process, Inuyasha having the attention span of a modern domestic dog. He wished he had the use of the necklace then thing would have been easier. It took Inuyasha 7 year to graduate from high school then there was college. He didn't even want to think about how Inuyasha go into college, well let just say that the new library he bought for the college well help Inuyasha in whatever academic endeavor he so chooses.

He opted for History by the way, Japanese Mythology being his major. Self promoting son of a bitch and that was just him saying nice things. He did the easy thing, he was history and Mythology himself being there to live through it or seeing it first hand.

Sesshoumaru opted for the medical field he had done a lot of studying of his own throughout his many years. His interest in this subject began when Sango had the first of seven child father by of course Miroku. Why she'd pick the perverted monk to be her husband was beyond him, he guessed there's no accounting for good taste, substance, or breeding. Love is blind, at least that was the kids say nowadays.

His major was more of a challenge and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He was planning to be an Obstetrician/Gynecologist and his train will be complete in six months. Why a child doctor? It was a joyous and pain full decision. Rin the human child that fallow him around and he had quickly come to love as his own died in child birth, her first. The child he managed to save went on to have children and so on and so on until today. Rin's decedents begetting the very reason he and his brother are living and waiting today, Kagome.

It really not so hard to believe that Kagome's mother was the latest in Rin family line. Rin and Kagome had similar personalities so he wasn't really surprised. Now there wasn't anything to do but wait, finish school, and keep Inuyasha on his toes an out of trouble. Oh and yes, he plains to be the one to deliver Kagome. He's keep that little bit to himself because he didn't want to sound like a hypocrite and all because that what Inuyasha would call him if he knew that he too could stay away.

"I don't want to study."

"Fine then, don't see if I care" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"When Kagome is finally here and I mean the Kagome we knew you tell her you been doing very little with you life see what she thinks. Hey I know maybe you'll still be in college when finish with the past and she can be your tutor."

Inuyasha shot his brother a heated glare.

"Like I need anyone to help me in my academic achievements." Inuyasha said egoistically while shining his nails just for the dramatic effect.

"Those people love me at the University, haven't you read my latest paper "The truth behind the Mythology of the Warring States Era. If you'd had you know it received many accolades from peers and professors alike." Inuyasha conclude with a self-satisfied smirk.

Sesshoumaru burst into earth shattering laughter. Inuyasha using big word, he was glade they didn't go with public education who now how this conversation would have went.

"This from the demon who still thinks instant ramen is fine dinning. Who's every other word is a profanity."

Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"What have you written doctor fluffy all you do is study, study, work, work, and for what nothing so show for. Don't think I don't know why you took this rout in your education, when Kagome's born I want to be there too and if not there well be hell to pay."

"As what? My nurse?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

And so on they went with their revilement; if a stranger were to observe this exchange they would think the two brothers hate each other and they'd be right and wrong at the same time. It really was just a 476 year old rivalry that only plains to get worst with time. They wouldn't have it any other way.

TBC…

That's the end of chapter one. Please review.


	2. They told themselves to stay away

**Meeting Again For The First Time**

**Author notes:**

( ) Mean when someone is thinking to them selves.

"..." mean when no one has any thing to say or to reply or statement made by someone else.

" " means that someone is talking.

' ' means that some is thinking something or thinking to themselves.

I had to take this one down and do it again ever one told me it was good but didn't fallow it to well. It was a one shot at first but when I got it I just couldn't stop I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha by products. I also don't own any of the loving character.

**Chapter 2 They told themselves to stay away **

They told themselves to stay away but they've been trying for nine years now, well if they were going to be truthful if not to anyone other than themselves at least it's been only a month for Inuyasha and two days for Sesshoumaru. His reason being, because he is the oldest and the senior protector of the two families; that being Sango and Miroku's line and Rin and Kohaku.

There where others he employed to take care of the family as well. After about a hundred or so years the two family started to stray away from the family birth place. This became the problem how would he now if they need help particularly some of the male of Miroku family line. He didn't want to think about how many time they've gotten into trouble. So he set about to try to remedy this problem. And to his surprise Inuyasha came up with the solution.

(Inuyasha's Solution)

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in his and Inuyasha home it's been more than 80 years since the passing of those who had become friend then family to him and Inuyasha. Now member of the great family have been expressing interest in going out into the world leaving the comfort and safety of home to explore, find their place or what have you.

"Feh what are you worried about I thought you'd be happy to get rid of some of them most are nothing but trouble. You didn't expect them to stay here for ever did you?"

"No, but I didn't expect them to be ready to go out in to the world so soon. Who will protect them?"

"Why don't you or I or even Shippou go off and stay near by. At least for a while anyways."

That was it, yes the where going off to place unknown but if they go in groups there could be a trusted demon or two to watch over them.

( End Inuyasha's Solution)

With some planning it worked. The members of the family that moved to Canada and the United Stares of America had Shippou his wife Kagura, plus their growing family and since they all had fox demon heritage they could us their fox magic to blend into an ever growing populace. Sometime he and Inuyasha wondered about how that coupling sparked. They were very shocked at the end of the fight with Naraku, when an injured Kagura was surprisingly saved by a young Shippou. He put up a brave front and said that they should start new and that he would be responsible for what Kagura did. From then on out he never left her side. 20 year later they had their first child a girl. They named her Kanna after Kagura's sister who, by the way looks after the small group that lives in South America.

Europe was a little hard Sesshoumaru had in mind for this task the wolf demon tribe or the remaining member, but Kouga being in worse condition than Inuyasha was, because of Kagomes departure refuse to go. He kept trying to goad him and Inuyasha into killing him. Inuyasha more than happy to oblige him of course thankfully Sesshoumaru had Tenseiga and revived him. After coming clean about Kagome's origins much to his dismay and Inuyasha outrage he went, promising to come back in do time to claim his woman. Maybe he should have picked Jaken for this because as the year continued on he began to her rumors of wolfs being killed all over Europe. Why? Because the growing fear of werewolf. He new that Kouga and his growing tribe would survive it but it was just so tacky by his standards.

On a smaller note Hakkaku decided after about 480 years in Europe that he would keep up with the family that was growing unprotected in Africa much to the sorrow of Ginta. This was to be under Myouga protection but there were family member suspiciously coming down with Lime Disease. No one could really say why he took the job It could have been he wanted some space or it could have been one of Sango and Miroku's great, great, great, great, grand daughter who inherited a little of Miroku's lecherous ways, that he meet when she was a foreign exchange student from Japan when she was only 14 years old.

The Australia family was protected by the strangest of couplings, this being comprised of Jaken and his mate, out of spite mind you, Ayame. Spite being the word and she did it to get back at Kouga and his wanting and brooding over Kagome. It wasn't a bonding out of love she vowed never to have children as long as she lived and for a demon that pretty long. They are the most proficient of the protectors. They keep tabs on health, whereabouts, births, finance, financial loss and gain on the family they have been given protection over. Sesshoumaru commends them on they're work at every family review. Ayame even helps brake up the customary fight that happen ever time between Inuyasha and Kouga. Shippou always tells the same joke 'once you go green you never go back.'

Inuyasha and Sesshoumau look after the family in their little part of the world. Those who are stupid enough to go to Antarctica were left on their own.

TBC…


	3. He had told himself that he wouldn’t go

**Meeting Again For The First Time**

**Author notes:**

( ) Mean when someone is thinking to them selves.

"..." mean when no one has any thing to say or to reply or statement made by someone else.

" " means that someone is talking.

' ' means that some is thinking something or thinking to themselves.

I had to take this one down and do it again ever one told me it was good but didn't fallow it to well. It was a one shot at first but when I got it I just couldn't stop I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha by products. I also don't own any of the loving character.

**Chapter 3 He had told himself that he wouldn't go**

He had told himself that he wouldn't go, hell his brother told him he shouldn't. But it's been 500 year without Kagome that's what he told himself every time he came here to her family shrine. It wasn't their time to meet on this side of the well just yet. The dammed thing hadn't open yet to let Mistress Centipede take her to the warring state era. But here he was at the shrine he'd always found himself marching to, to drag Kagome kicking and screaming if need be, back to where the wench belong. He laughed sadly, that's not where she really belonged. She belonged here in her own time. Away from him and their friends... But soon...

Here was watching a little Kagome play by the sacred tree Kikyou bound him to 550 before hand.

...Kikyo...

He had caused Kagome such heart ace over the dead priestess. Choosing Kikyo over Kagome all those time was the biggest mistake of his life, one in the near future he planned on rectifying. But not now, he couldn't now. All he could do is sit a watch over his love's child self.

And sure enough if this wasn't his Kagome then he didn't know who was. She just screamed a blood curdling scream all because of a little harmless spider so happened to slip from it web on to her hand. Her mother waddled her way from the house to see what was going on. Inuyasha took notice of this and realize that she must be pregnant with Souta. And from the look will be expect soon.

He smile he was near when kagome was born to. He got to hold her as well, his brother being the one who help usher her in to the world. He bet Sesshoumaru would never let her forget that. She was a loud child too he remembered Sesshoumaru wincing at her ear piercing cries. It made him want to grab hold and never let go even after she stop cry. He always hated to see her cry cause most of the time it was his doing, but his brother had stopped him.

Luckily Kagome father was there. And he, being the proud father, let him hold the giddy and chubby Kagome. Kagome's father was so happy, he keep say his little, girl his little girl over and over again. Sesshoumaru rolled his eye but Inuyasha couldn't help notice the smirk and spark in his brothers eyes too. To bad he didn't notice Kagome father face in the next instant.

But he did notice the cocky smirk and reply of "humans" his brother made after catching a fainting father. They both couldn't hold bake the laugh that ensued afterwards.

After waking Kagome's father who, to Sesshoumaru's horror and what would explain his hands and later in life actions as he got to know him better, was named Miroku. He didn't keep as good as tabs on the family as he like to believe an after making a mental note for improvement he sighed. Miroku had told them it was a family name and that he had got from one of he ancestor who was believe to be a monk to some extent. "Extent..." He had learn the full extent of Mirokus behavior all the centuries ago when he started to travel with his brothers group. Once he asked little rin would she bear him a child…

The Buddhist monk, Miroku was the strangest human he ever known, and such a tolerance for pain and punishment. He secretly thought that the monk had a fetish for pain, but quickly pushed the thought away and chalking it up to spending so much time in the presents of such lecher.

He had thank him and let them hold Kagome while he bought his wife down to see their daughter while under the very friendly nurses (they noticed Kagome father wink at her and she arch her back making he big breast bigger and winking back) supervision while he was gone. Still hold the giggling Kagome, Sesshoumaru handed her to Inuyasha to watch her father retreat, wondering what he did in a past life to deserve to be subject to the letch once again.

Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention after her father left he was just so happy to be with Kagome again talk to her in baby talk much to Kagome daylight. Sesshoumaru gently took her back stating that he shouldn't coddle her. Upon begin secure in his arm Kagome preceded to throw up her first ever meal on his gray business suit. Yeah this indeed was his Kagome, always mouthing off he thought had said dryly. That's what he had said and Inuyasha agreed out loud she was Sesshoumaru's too.

TBC…


	4. His Kagome

**Meeting Again For the First Time**

**Author notes:**

( ) Mean when someone is thinking to them selves.

"..." mean when no one has any thing to say or to reply or statement made by someone else.

" " means that someone is talking.

' ' means that some is thinking something or thinking to themselves.

I had to take this one down and do it again ever one told me it was good but didn't fallow it to well. It was a one shot at first but when I got it I just couldn't stop I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha by products. I also don't own any of the loving character.

**Chapter 4 His Kagome**

His Kagome...

He watched Inuyasha watch Kagome...

Yes, he supposed she was his, looking down at her as her brown eyes stared back into his gold ones. He had save her life enough times to hold that title so did Inuyasha for that as well. But she had also in turn say them and there friend to. She was always so friendly to him even when he wasn't the friendliest in the group. He later discovered that she was the glue if you will that held them together in good time and bad. She also bought him and his estranged brother together (he look at Inuyasha trying to stop the laughter at the little mistake Kagome just made on his $10,000 SUIT!... estranged half brother...) because in truth he loved her just as much a Inuyasha if that where possible.

When it happened he really didn't know nor did he really remember yet did remember the trouble it cause and what amusement it was for one assiduous monk.

(Flash back)

On one of the may time that he found himself watch Kagome interact with the little kit named Shippou and with Rin. He considered his brother intelligence and said out loud.

"He not as stupid as he looks she'd make a good mother one day".

That's when our neighborhood lecher popped up out of no where.

"Our Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru is a very sweet, beautiful, and special girl."

He blanched and berated himself for not sensing the monk sooner. He wait tell the blush he knew was there to fade. He put on his stoic mask and turned to the monk and said ...

" Really, is that why you on numerous occasions watch her and the demon exterminator bath in the hot springs."

To his surprise he found the monk sporting one of his trademark lecherous grins and look to the girl and then Sango.

"It's not my fault Kagome is there when Sango baths that just an added incentive."

"..." Blush.

"You know she makes Inuyasha do that some times too, you two do have something non- violent in common".

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow.

"Ss ha hhahahha she makes him... blush to."

"..."

Laughing, this letch of a monk was laughing at this Sesshoumaru he thought as the blush spread. His fist clenched a there side, and if not for the grace of god did he not know even to this day why didn't kill the monk where he stood...

...Oh yeah that when Sango and Kagome walked by and Miroku had to be Miroku and groped Sango.

He always knew he like that girl. Kagome on the other hand and to his surprise put her hand to his forehead and ask with a sincere concern on her face was he getting sick. He had tried his best to be rude but his statement came out softly not like him at all...

"... th -is Sesshoumaru is a demon... demons do not get sick". She smile.

"Inuyasha says the same thing."

And she smiled... (He'd forget about the Inuyasha statement this once.)

Her smile was genuine and he noticed her hands where soft and he'd like how they felt. Just when he though she'd whisper ...I know what you thinking... the softness and her scent, the scent that was only Kagome was off to make that odd food his brother still eat to this day.

That was when the trouble started, Inuyasha saw and heard everything that transpired in the briefest moments. An being his brother and also a demon he new if not by site then by smell what Sesshoumaru felt for at that point in time his Kagome. So what was he suppose to do not back down that's blood hell for sure. Yes he inherited his father curse for humans he might as well find one like his father worth dying for. Then he remember something just like as if it was yesterday. Looking over to Kagome teaching Rin how to wait to boil the water for the ramen and look back to his brother with a smirk

"I remember when father once told me brothers should..." He smirk turned in to a out right smile. "Share".

By this time Inuyasha was about to spring an attack but Kagome interrupted say that the food was ready and Inuyasha had a hard time... to kill, or to not kill and eat without being sat that is the question?

He march over and took his bowl before anyone sat to eat he was finish. An as Kagome had out the food he grabbed the bowl meant for Sesshoumaru and said in no mistakable terms and looked him in the eye.

"Feh I don't share... any THING!".

He didn't fret though he counted back form 10...

"10, 9, 8, ..."

"Inuyasha sit boy. How can you be so rude we all share".

He laugh, she's early. "Yes dear brother share and share alike always say".

Everyone look at him in horrific fascination (what he couldn't express mirth and enjoyment, just the other day Jaken laugh at something he said but it was a nerves one because of the death that he promised the little toad. So no... But he did kick Jaken and Rin laugh so there.)

When the spell hold faded Inuyasha retorted with his usual bombardment of curse word.

And if looks could kill there be no one left in the world except him self. He then went on to everyone sock and confusion except Sesshoumaru about what's "HIS" is his and how some bitches should think before they get fucking molested by the least likely persons or demons. This set of a round of horror and laughter. Horror from the other member of the group excluding Rin and laughter from Sesshoumaru because of the new round of sits for Inuyasha.

Rin in turn asked "Sesshoumaru what is molestered?"

"What is a bissh?"

(bitch)

"Why do all the girl have to bare houshi-sama child?"

"Why does houshi-sama always rub everyone's' bottom?"

"Do they hurt?"

"Is he trying to make them feel better?" And the last made him go pale

"What is F- funken?"

(fucking).

On that note Inuyasha laughter rang out he tripped and fell landing face first into his own sitting hole rolled over and precede to laugh some more.

She must have been saving all that for a rainy day he surmised. Surly He wasn't expected to answer those questions. They were beneath him. Shippou try to help...

"Well fucking is when a mommy and a daddy want a baby, and they wait at the cabbage patch for a stork, and then the stork takes you tooth, and leaves a baby, and Satan put a present under you tree."

Shippou seemed to be briefly summarizing all the answers that Kagome had given him when he asked her similar question. He was so proud that he had remembered.

Everyone sweat dropper (except him and Rin, she was happy to be answered) and said in unison

"Satan!"

"Kagome told me Rin and kagome know everything." He smiled at her and she laugh nervously.

Everyone look to Kagome in sock Sango was the first to say...

"Surely he heard wrong." ...she too laughed nervously.

Inuyasha was still laugh swept tears form his eye to put in his thoughts

"You're always going back home to this s-kcool to learn and that what the teach you."

He then went back to laughing on the grown rolling in the dirt like a dog try to scratch an itch he couldn't reach.

Miroku being Miroku moved closer to Kagome putting his arm around her loosely and saying...

" We shouldn't laugh at Kagome for he lack in experience with the opposite sex, look at what she has to work with" ...pointing at Inuyasha.

"Hey..."

Inuyasha was interrupted by miroku.

"Hey is for horse and Kagome is a women, who longs for the touch of a hot blood male... (he looks a Sesshoumaru and winks)

"..."

...who will rend her clothesless and within an inch of her life, fuc-"

He didn't get to finish he was knocked out yet again by Sango.

"Have you forgot what got us to this subject you lecherous monk."

She the shot a glare at Inuyasha for measure.

Sesshoumaru, well he just sat there thinking to himself that when the time came to battle with Naraku compared to this that will be a hands down easy.

"PERHAPS we should WATCH what we SAY around the CHILDREN!"

Kagome gowned out blushing with anger embarrassment from the whole conversation. Throwing a silent threat the group's potty mouth hanyou, and infamous letch.

She then went about to cleaning up the mess they made with the children and she obliviously made with Shippou.

"Rin... Shippou... It's not rutting it's... making love and that how baby are born."

"Oh," the children said in unison.

"And don't ever listen or repeat anything you think is shady that come out of Inuyasha or for that mater Miroku's mouth" She stated pointedly. "They're just crazy."

"Okay"

"Crazy, Crazy like a FOX!" Inuyasha teased.

"Kagome Inuyashas teasing me."

Sighing Kagome did what was expected ... " Inuyasha..." He cringes in horror.

"... Sit Boy"

With that she went about cleaning up the camp sit and getting the children ready for bed leaving in her wake a cursing red clad half demon in a hole, an injury, naughty monk in grope mode, an happy toad demon who was glad to come out for once uninjured and what she was sure she was imagining a stoic but enamored demon lord who kept looking at her out the corner his eye.

Shaking her head and laughing at herself for thinking such thoughts she went on about her task not noticing that Inuyasha a long sense return from his dirt nap. All of a sudden she felt a like it was deja vu... 'tell Inuyasha he should come and sit with us Kagome.' 'mmkay Maru-kun.'

She shook he head to get rid of the memories that cam out of nowhere. And continued with her task

Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"What the hell are you looking at pretty boy."

Sesshoumaru replied. " Inuyasha I got the filling Kagome-sama doesn't like to be refereed to as such."

"What the fuck are you going on about Sesshoumaru!"

So engrossed in his brother Inuyasha neglected to detect a fuming Kagome.

"Kagome wait I didn't..."

"Sit "

"Kagome he's ly-"

"Sit"

"Bitch I trying to tell you tha..."

"Sit! sit! sit! sit! sit!"

"SIT!" she always got a filling when said "sit" just like the one when Sesshoumaru would look her way.

She huffed and climbed into her sleeping bag. After the spell wore of Inuyasha climb in to a near by to rest his weary back. He whispered so only his brother could hear.

"I know what you're trying to do you son of a bitch."

"Why brother I believe that's the nice thing you've ever said to me"

"..."

"I'll keep watch, would want anything to happen to our Kagome...

...and company"

"..."

TBC…


	5. The end Two demons and a little lady

**Mettin Again For The first Time**

**Author notes:**

( ) Mean when someone is thinking to them selves.

"..." mean when no one has any thing to say or to reply or statement made by someone else.

" " means that someone is talking.

' ' means that some is thinking something or thinking to themselves.

I had to take this one down and do it again ever one told me it was good but didn't fallow it to well. It was a one shot at first but when I got it I just couldn't stop I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha by products. I also don't own any of the loving character.

**Chapter 5 The end... Two demons and a little lady**

"I thought you said it was to soon to be here."

He said suspiciously eyeing his brother sit smile he'd never get use to that. He knew it was for Kagome though he thought still not happy with his intrusion. Just then Kagome runs up to Sesshoumaru screaming.

"Maru-kun"

Inuyasha looks to his brother who's sport the biggest blush and hold out his arms to envelop little Kagome. In raged Inuyasha can't say a thing. So he stands there fuming over his brothers wrong doings plotting his revenge. So caught up in his self he didn't notice Sesshoumaru care the now 6 years old Kagome away to sit under the sacred tree.

But he did see his brother whisper to Kagome. And he did her Kagome giggle and call him.

"Inuyasha..."

He smiles, he missed her calling his name maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't so bad after all.

"... Sesshoumaru say you should come over and... sit... with us."

Inuyasha hit the grown. When he gets up he's going to have a talk with his brother about they're little compaction over Kagome's affections because he has long suspected that they both loved Kagome. That she can't or in this case won't pick just one of them. So he was somewhat fine with sharing. Better his brother then that wimpy wolf Kouga. He shutter visibly, who's still out there and will be in just a couple of year from now back to claim her. 'I'll burn that wolf... I mean bridge when I get to it.' He walk over to the two and sitting down and smile at Kagome she reached up and took the hat that covered his ears.

"I love you ears they are so cute"

She screamed jumping in to his lap to touch them. He smile at his glaring brother. Thank kami that he stayed a hanyou when the battle was over, Naraku was kill, and the jewel was again whole. He made a wish for forever with Kagome... for there future... and his bothers.

"Share... yes"

"But I always knew I'd be the favorite when we're meeting again for the first time."

He hugged Kagome knowing this can't last for ever just yet. Looks her in the eyes he says...

"Kagome could you take this necklace of for me."

"Okay Kitty"

"..."

The end

That it 13 .5page, 5 chapters stick a fork in me I am done. I hope you like it better than the first time I posted it. Bye! please review.


End file.
